Poolside Bet
by blankdreamer
Summary: Let's make it a bet." "Of?" "Who can get Sasuke Uchiha's attention first, DUH! Think Ino-piggy!" "Got it." "Winner gets to keep him." "And loser?" "Loser has to tell Lee that his speedo looks HAWT." "LET'S GO!"


**Poolside Bet**

"_Hey Ino! I bet I could get Sasuke Uchiha's attention!"_

"_No way!, Sakura!"_

"_Then, let's make it a bet."_

"_Of?"_

"_Who can get his attentions first, DUH! Think, Ino-piggy!"_

"_Deal!"_

"_Winner gets to 'keep' him."_

"_Oh-la-la!"_

"_Loser has to tell Lee that his Speedo looks good."_

"_Ugh! Purely evil, Sakura! But, I'm in Forehead-girl."_

"_LET'S GO!!"_

And that's how this thing started. Tenten and Hinata were the judges, the spectators were the people of the pool, most not knowing their roles. Tenten is on Ino's team, and Hinata is on Sakura's.

The bet is "who can get Sasuke Uchiha's attention first?!" Winner gets to keep him, loser has to tell Rock Lee that his Speedo looks good…

But the challenge is that, not only is Sasuke dubbed the "hottest" and most "popular guy at school," he is also an ICE CUBE! He is hard to crack, usually cold, and has absolutely no response. And, he is also the lifeguard at the pool, along with his uncle, Kakashi Hatake, but he's usually reading. Or checking out the pool girls, whatever, maybe both.

Tenten patted Ino's back and smiled, "Go get him, girl! You can totally kick Sakura's ass! And get the hunk!" Ino fixed her purple frilly bikini. Tenten was in a basic yellow and black one piece.

Hinata, wearing a dark blue one piece with white shorts, tightened Sakura's white bikini tight and matted down her hair, "Yo-you can win. I th-think he already likes you any-anyway." Sakura smiled, "Piece of cake!" She pumped her fist in the air.

Ino and Sakura walked over to the lifeguard stand. Sakura pushed Ino in front of her and whispered, "You first!"

She stumbled, and shot the pink haired girl a killer glare. But Ino nodded anyway.

She was gonna go with the sexy approach, She threw her keys in front of the lifeguard stand. She walked over sexily and bent down to pick it up. She did it slowly to emphasize her movements and seductively breathed, "Hey."

A boy, Shikamaru, who was walking past the stand, holding hands with his girlfriend, Temari, jaw dropped. His girlfriend fumed and screamed, "BITCH!"

Ino straightened up immediately and went in PMS mode. She ran up to that girl and started yelling out profanities. "YOU'RE THE BITCH! BITCH!"

Tenten and Hinata sighed, sweat dropping, and looked to Sasuke. He seemed expressionless, sitting up in the life guard stand, coolly sitting in his red shorts and reflective sunglasses.

No expression, so Ino gets no points! Hinata looked to Sakura.

She stepped forward. Sakura sighed and inhales deeply, "My turn."

She decided upon the cute approach. She walked by, beach ball in hand and cutely asked, "Hey, Sasuke-kun, do you wanna play a game with me?" She smiled and waited for him to respond.

He did nothing. A vein popped out of her head, but Hinata pulled her back and whispered, "Ino didn't get him yet either."

Round one! Zero to Zero!

Ino walked back, face red from anger. Tenten sighed, "This is gonna be harder than I thought. Ino let's do this…" Tenten began to whisper in her ear and she nodded.

Hinata turned to Sakura and said, "What're you gonna do next?" Sakura shrugged. Hinata sighed, "I've got nothing."

Naruto walking by the huddling girls and whistled. He raised his eyebrows up and down. Sakura rolled her eyes and muttered, "Boys."

Hinata flushed and Sakura pulled him towards them, "We'll ask him."

Naruto raised a brow when he saw Hinata and Sakura, "What's up pretty ladies?" He clicked his tongue.

Hinata's red face turned redder. Sakura punched his head, "Shut up, dumb ass, I need your help!"

He squatted and held his head, "OW! OW! OW! What do you need help with!" He opened one eye and looked up at them.

Sakura crossed her arms, "Ino and I are trying to see who can get Sasuke's attention first, and Hinata and I can't think of anything."

He scratched his head, "What's your question?" He looked genuinely lost.

Sakura resisted the urge to kick him and hotly said, "What turns him on, Naruto?" She began to tap her foot, becoming impatient.

Naruto fell down laughing, "AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAH!" tears were forming in his eyes.

She kicked him.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and held his rib, "HAH! Actually… I don't really know what Sasuke likes. He probably likes freaky emo girls." He pointed at Sakura and pulled at her hair, "This could work."

Sakura swatted his hand away, "Freaky girls? Ugh, Sasuke is so weird."

Then from the corner of her eye she saw Ino walking towards the lifeguard stand. Her hair was down and was hanging so long it was down to her knees.

Sakura pouted.

Ino had a bit of hair in her lips and sexily said (again), "Hey, Sasuke…"

Neji, who all of a sudden appeared in front of her, snorted and said, "Be gone."

She stomped and started flailing her hands in the air, "DAMMIT MY SEXINESS DIDN'T WORK!"

She passed by Sakura and sighed, "This is gonna take a while."

Sakura hesitantly approached him thinking, _I have to act freaky? What the hell?_ She walked past him.

She waved a hand and said, "Hey Sasuke. I gotta take my freaky self to do something freaky over there and be emo." She held a plastic knife to her wrist.

Sakura then stood there, waiting for a reaction.

Then she walked off. Two seconds later she walked back and explained, "I'm not doing anything perverted, if that's what you're thinking!"

She stomped back to Naruto, who was stifling a laugh, "How'd I do?"

Naruto turned around and laughed. His tan back was shaking.

Sakura pinched his arms, "Laugh any harder, and I will pants you."

Naruto held his breath and slowly he turned red. He looked from her hands to his pants and back. They shivered.

Sakura calmed down, "So any other ideas?"

Naruto nodded breaking a toothy grin, "Just a few."

-

Hinata and Tenten stood by each other, watching the girls, for two hours, just trying to get Sasuke's attention.

Tenten checked under her strap and asked, "Whoa, did I tan?!"

The other girl laughed lightly patting Tenten's back. She said, "Y-You know, there is a s-such thing a-as whitening soap?"

Tenten's eyes brightened, "Really?!"

Naruto walked up to them, raising a brow from over hearing their conversation, and asked, "Should we tell them that he's-?"

Tenten laughed, "No, it'll be funnier when they find out for themselves." She fixed her strap, noticing Naruto's lingering stare.

Hinata smiled, "Poor Ino-chan and Sakura-chan." She looked down, lightly rocking and forth.

Naruto saluted Sasuke, "Poor bastard for not realizing two _super_ hot girls are trying to seduce him."

-

Sakura stomped after being 'rejected.' She stared up at him and started cursing him, "Damn you, Sasuke Uchiha. Damn you and you're freaking sunglasses, and your hot bod, and your freaking gravity defying hair, and your freaking hotness!" she stomped away to Ino, grumbling.

Both of them were exhausted. Ino and Sakura leaned on each other, both mentally fatigued.

Ino turned to her, "Sakura… this boy is hard to crack… Truce?" she held out a hand.

Sakura nodded taking her hand and shaking once, "Fine, truce…"

Ino stood up straight and said, "I guess that means that we both have to tell Lee he looks hot in that… ugh… Speedo!"

Sakura linked arms with her and smiled, "Let's do it."

They skipped to Lee and Ino went first. She fluttered her lashes and sexily breathed, "Hey Lee… you look pretty hot with that… _Speedo_."

Sakura added cutely, "Yeah! Lee-kun, your _Speedo_ is so youthful!" They just walked away giggling.

Lee's eyes were sparkling and he turned to Neji and shouted, "NEJI! THEY SAID MY SPEEDO LOOKED GOOD!" he gave him a thumbs up, "Maybe you should wear a Speedo to become youthful with the girls, like Tenten-!"

Neji gave him a death glare and muttered, "Die."

-

Ino and Sakura skipped back to Tenten and Hinata. They began talking, with Naruto joining in.

Sakura began to look at the lifeguard stand. Ino caught her stare and sighed, "If you wanna try more, you can, we already said the things to Lee."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks."

She walked over to lifeguard stand skipping practically, "Oi! Sasuke!"

He didn't reply.

A vein popped out of her forehead, "You're really ticking me off!" She began to climb the ladder and sat on the arm of the seat.

She poked his cheek, "Oi! Listen to me!"

Poke.

"Anyone home?

Poke.

"Peek-a-boo!"

Poke.

No response.

Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Last warning, boy, reply!"

Jab.

Jab.

Jab.

He didn't even move. She breathed out and stabbed a finger at his chest, "I will punch you." Menacingly, she held up a fist.

When he didn't reply, she took of his sunglasses. His eyes were closed. Sakura almost fell off as she screamed, "YOU WERE _SLEEPING_?!"

-

Ino laughed and slapped her legs, "He was sleeping?! Haha! What a bastard! A brilliant, brilliant idiot!"

Naruto laughed, "Haha, that bastard is so dumb! He's so dead!"

Ino tilted her head and looked at Naruto, "Why?"

He snickered, "Now that Sakura knows, she'll get revenge." And he rubbed his cheek, "And damn, it will not be pretty."

-

Sakura glared, "Stupid boy…" she popped open a permanent marker and laughed maniacally, "Prepare to die!"

She flipped him over and wrote something on his back. Then she put him back, and sat in his lap.

She turned his face to the side and began to write… and talk at the same time.

She pressed into his cheek hard, "Sakura… was… here…" She smiled.

Then she patted his chest and wrote across it, "Sakura's… freaking… property." She smiled and closed the marker right in the center of his chest.

"Gosh, Sasuke, I've liked you ever since freaking fourth grade, and you didn't even notice me! Why are you sleeping anyway? You are such an unreliable, ignorant jerk!"

She was about to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist. Her thoughts all screamed _SHIT!_

-

Naruto laughed, "So she's liked him ever since way back when! That's so hilarious, considering he's been checking her out for that long too!"

Ino stared, "Are you kidding? He never showed it!" she smiled.

He scratched his head, "I guess they're just idiots at love."

Ino scoffed, "You too!" she hinted a stare at Hinata.

-

Sasuke smirked and pulled her back in his lap, "Ever since _fourth_ grade?"

Sakura blushed violent red, "You heard?" her voice was higher than usual. Her eyebrows twitched madly.

He laughed and rested his arms on his shoulders, and pushing his forehead up against hers. His breath tickled his face, "Is it true?"

Her face was just completely a vibrant red and she looked away. "Hell no!" she looked down but turned back in his direction. "But… but, if it were true, what would you say?"

He rubbed noses with hers, forcing her stare up to his eyes. They smoldered dramatically. He whispered, "What would I say?" he looked thoughtful, "Maybe I would say that I've liked you for a while too."

Her breath caught on her throat.

Sasuke laughed heartily throwing his head back, wiping his eyes, "As if I'd say something so cheesy!"

Sakura sighed, looking torn. She patted his shoulder, "Well thanks for nothing, bastard." She began to climb down.

When she reached the cool, damp pool floor, she smiled, keeping his back to him, and her shoulders hunched.

She heard Sasuke jump from down the stand and walk to her. She didn't turn. He rested his arms on her shoulders and put his chin in her hair, "You know I was just joking."

Sakura fought the urge to laugh and said, "Well, I can't tell if your delivery is so emotionless."

She turned to him, holding his shoulders, and turning him to the pool. The others (Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Naruto) on the other side saw it and laughed.

Sasuke, completely unknowing to all this just said, "But the truth is, I love you, Sakura Haruno."

She smiled, clapping, "Wow, how'd you read your back?!"

Laughing, she pushed him into the pool, screaming, "Well truth is, I LOVE YOU TOO, Sasuke Uchiha!"

The startled Sasuke popped up, annoyed, and blushing. Sakura came over and crouched by the side.

Smiling, she held out a hand, "Truce, okay?"

He took her hand, and also took hold of her lips. Surprising her completely. She got lost in the kiss.

Sasuke pulled her into the cold pool and laughed,

"Sure, Truce."

-

-

**

* * *

**

Uh. Lol, I just found this, I wrote it up a loooooong time ago. And wow. I feel like the beginning was good, but spiraled into crap, but that's not really my decision right!? Review!

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


End file.
